Lab Rats The New Bionic Mystery
by TheAwesomeFantasticStriker6000
Summary: A new kid with bionics has showed up, but that's not all. More mysteries await with this new addition to the Davenport family.


Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats.

(A/N I hope that you really enjoy the story. It is set after the last episode of Lab Rats before I started this Fanfiction, which is the episode on 4/14/14, Principal From Another Planet. However, this might prove to be a problem when the new episodes of Lab Rats are showed, so I think that it might be better to make this universe sort of like a parallel universe, where the events are different.

Chapter 1-The New Bionic Mystery

All was well in the Davenport household, as it was Thursday morning. The kids were getting ready for school.

"Come on" Donald said, "The clock is ticking, you're about to be late for school!" "Yeah, yeah" Leo replied, packing his bag with his school supplies. Bree used her Super Speed and got ready in a flash. "Why can't you guys be more like Bree" Donald said. "Because we don't have Super Speed" Chase said. Adam ran to the door. "Now it's just Leo and Chase" he said, "And the loser is..." Leo ran to the door. "Chase" Bree said, "As usual, he's the last one prepared for school." "Oh be quiet" Chase said, with everyone running out of the door.

At school, Bree and Chase were walking to their lockers, when Principal Perry walked by. "Luckily for you robots, I have no jobs for you" Perry said, cackling as she walked by. School was the longest for everybody today, and Leo and the gang were happy to finally leave.

Bree was about to Super Speed home, when Adam threw Chase at a nearby dumpster. "Woah" Chase said as he flew over the dumpster. "Aaah" another male voice said. It sounded like a teen. Leo and Bree ran to help Chase, when they saw that he had landed on top of a boy. Bree helped Chase off of the boy. "Sorry about him" Bree said. "It's okay" the boy said, "But I'm gonna have to ask you to leave my home!" "You live here" Leo said. "You poor boy" Bree said, "We have to take him with us!" "We can't do that" Chase said. "We can and we will" Bree said, "Come on."

Bree took the young boy to her house, and was stopped by Donald. "Woah, woah, woah" he said, "What are you doing bringing this kid in here?" "We have to let him stay here" she said, "He has no home!" "No" Donald said, "That's not an option." "At least let him stay a few days" Bree said. "No" Donald replied. "What's this" Tasha said, "Donald, I don't see the harm in letting him stay a few days." "Fine" Donald said.

The boy's name was John. He was a black boy with braids, and he was 14 years old. Donald was able to convince Principal Perry to let him attend her school as a 9th grader.

Things all went wrong when Adam threw Chase across the whole room. "I'm tired of you using me as a practice dummy to use you Bionic Super Strength on" Chase said. "That's what my Super Strength is for" Adam replied. Donald and Leo walked into the room. "Adam used his Super Strength on me" Chase said. "Adam, you have to stop" Donald said, "That's not what you're bionics were for!" "Bionics" John said. "Uh oh" Leo said. "Well" Adam said, "It's time to tie this kid up, and throw his body into the ocean!" "No" John said, "Stay away!" Adam got closer, and John used his hands to generate lightning and knock Adam back. "You have bionics" Leo said, "No fair!"

"You don't know how you got your bionics" Donald said. "Strange" Bree said, "You'll have to stay here with us!" "Okay" John said. "You can sleep in one of my spare capsules" Donald said, "I made it just in case one got damaged!"

So it seemed that not only Adam, Bree, and Chase were bionic, but more things unfolded.

Krane, the other bionic man, that was bald and had wiring in his head, sent a transmission to the Bionic team. "Meet me at the warehouse by the ocean" was all the transmission said.

"Okay" Donald said, "Adam, Bree, Chase, John. Go to the warehouse and see what's going on! Meanwhile, Leo and I will communicate through headphones." "Right" everyone said.

As Adam, Bree, Chase, and John entered the warehouse, communications wore off. "Well, well, well" Krane said, "We have four bionic children now! What's to happen next? I know! Your demise!" "I don't think so" John said, generating lightning towards Krane. Krane did the same. Both lightning bolts struck each other, but John was too weak, and was overpowered, and knocked into a bunch of crates. Adam picked up a crate and threw it at Krane. It didn't phase him. Krane used Heat Vision and knocked Adam back. "You're all weak" Krane said. Bree Super Sped to Krane, but he tripped her and she flew out of the window. Chase used his Molecular Kinesis and threw another crate at Krane. Krane just Super Sped out of the way and slammed Chase into the ground.

"You can't win" he said. "Yes we can" John said, getting back up. "The only power you have is Lightning Generation" Krane remarked. Krane eyes glowed red and he released his Heat Vision. John blew with all his might, and out came Ice Breath. The two forces clashed and Krane was knocked back. "No" Krane said. He got back up. He generated a fireball with his hands. "Look out" Adam said. He generated a fireball with his hands. Both fireballs clashed. "My turn" John said, making an iceball and launching it at Krane. Krane just shattered it. He ran away. John pursued him, until a glass dome surrounded him. "You will now feel my wrath" Krane said, "Once the dome runs out of oxygen, you will surely die, but not before my dome heats up to 150 degrees and cools back down to 50 below!" After saying that, Krane Super Sped away.

Bree, Adam, and Chase ran to the glass dome. "Oh no" Bree said, "The dome!" "He's run out of oxygen" Chase said, "We can't help him!" The three looked down very sad to this news, but John wasn't gasping for air. "Shouldn't there be no oxygen" John said, "And the temperature in this dome has remained the same!" "What" Chase said, "There's no oxygen in there! You're breathing without oxygen!" "Break me out" John said. Adam shattered the glass with his Super Strength. Cold fog rolled out. "Woah" Bree said, "It was freezing cold in there!" "Nice job" Adam said. When Chase touched John, he was burned. "Ow" Chase said, "Your skin temperature must have heated up to adapt to the cold temperatures. That must be another Bionic Abilities." "How come I can't breath without oxygen" Bree said.

"So far" Donald said, "The only Bionic Abilities that we know of are Lightning Generation, Ice Breath, Ice Balls, breathing without oxygen, and the ability to adapt." "There might be more abilities" Chase said. "Yes" said John.

(A/N Who is this John kid? What are his origins, and what will happen next?)


End file.
